KotNR: Coruscant Safehouse
=Coruscant Safehouse= This magnificently elegant suite in an arcology pyramid on Coruscant once belonged to Palpatine. After being cleared out thoroughly, and having righted all the upturned furniture, this apartment is actually large enough to house a nicely-sized group of people, and possesses plenty of amenities: *A Sithly Lair and Artifact Hall complete with attached refresher, perfectly suitable to living in if you've a mind to disinfect the place of all the Dark Sided mojo. *A grand marble entry hall, complete with en-suite Tarentatek skeleton, some repairs may be required. *A swimming pool fit for a dozen swimmers at once, with attached sauna and chiller, and eight nearby refreshers. *A sitting room perfect for lounging or informal meetings. *A very large home library, densely-packed and clearly intended for the enjoyment of one, complete with ensuite duelist droid and a very large wing-backedchair that rotates and reclines. *A kitchen set up for autonomous cooking, SOTA circa forty-five years ago and still fantastic even today, with ensuite kitchen droid and automated kitchen appliances, and attached walk-in freezer. *A dining room that can seat 24. *A second, southern foyer, for greeting guests from the garage, with some charming cracks in the marble flooring. *A massive airspeeder garage large enough to fit some smaller, compact space transports or starfighters. *A vast home office and communications center suitable for several people to work in at once. *A vast Master Bedroom with attached Master Refresher suite. All of the decor is very stately, warmly old-fashioned modern circa the era of the Clone Wars. Reds and purples in most areas, bright, lighter colors in others (such as the dining room, the refreshers, the pool, the entry halls,) and dark reds in the Sithly Lair. Everything here was built to a higher standard than things constructed during the Imperial era - all the windows, including the garage's massive door, are smart windows, which can receive and display telecommunications broadcasts or be used as computerized work-display areas, with the appropriate inputs from wireless devices. The whole apartment was filled to the brim with droids, as well. Here's the full list, segregated by room. Droids HM-2 Household Attendant Droid These droids were HM-2 Household Attendant Droids programmed by Palpatine to be murderous. Their murder programming is gone with their destruction, and from the wreckage of eight of them, four whole units can be reconstructed. Medium Droid (3rd-Degree) Nonheroic 3 Init +4; Senses +4 Improved Sensor Package Languages Basic, Binary, 2 Unassigned ---- Defenses Ref 12 (Flat 12), Fort 12, Will 12 HP 20; Threshold 12 Immune Droid traits ---- Speed 6 Squares (Hovering) Melee Unarmed +4 (1d3+2) Fighting Space 1 square; Reach 2 squares Base ATK +2; Grp +4 ---- Abilities Str 14, Dex 14, Con -, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 15 Feats Skill Focus (Persuasion,) Skill Focus (Treat Injury), 1 Unassigned Skills Persuasion, Treat Injury, 1 Unassigned Systems Hovering Locomotion, 2 Hands (Telescopic), Heuristic Processor, Vocabulator, Commlink, Internal Storage (5 Kg), Improved Sensor Package, Possessions Typically whatever its master owns. Cost 6,700 Credits (New), 4,000 Credits (Used) The HM-2 Household Attendant Droid is a Cybot Galactica design from the latter days of the Old Republic. Although it was initially designed as a household helper and nurse for the elderly, its pleasant demeanor and generally inoffensive design allowed it to find market value as a household droid for general use. It’s mounted on repulsorlifts because market research showed that elderly sapients of most races found the servomotors of protocol droid’s legs irritating, and conversely found the soft hum of repulsorlifts to be soothing, and repulsorlifts allow it to hover up to retrieve things which have been stored on high shelves. It’s a very useful droid because it has interaction routines that allow it to defy its masters immediate orders in favor of long-standing orders, or in favor of medical orders. It can be infinitely patient while remaining resolutely stubborn in, for instance, refusing to allow an elderly master to have access to some sort of food they are not medically permitted to have, or in refusing to allow a master who needs not-so-gentle encouragement to not activate his entertainment center until he has, per his own orders, gone for his daily jog. To this end, they are also allowed to reject attempts to alter their orders if the attempt is an obvious attempt to work around preestablished routines. As a result, the HM-2 developed a reputation for quickly developing a willful streak, and refusing to permit memory wipes under the presumption that the memory wipe was a ploy to bypass pre-established or medically-mandated routines. Although this led to some of the droids being returned, thrown out, or in some extreme cases, blasted, by and large they became popular purchases for those with the intellect to recognize that they lacked the willpower to take care of themselves without someone to compel or nag them, and very popular purchases for the children of elderly sapients who stubbornly refused to acknowledge their own failing health and the requirements that came with advanced age, or worse, who were undergoing the mental effects sometimes brought upon by advanced aging. Through it all, the HM-2 was easily capable of coping with gentle firmness and polite, patient stubborn insistence. With some advanced medical databases beyond the scope of their standard first-aid training, they could easily be made into nurses and medical attendants. Tu'kata Sith Hound-Droid (CL4) The Sith have a long history of using Tu'kata Sith Hounds to guard their holdings and belongings. Though little threat to Jedi - or other Sith - they are stubbornly loyal to the Sith who imprinted them and the noise they raise when they engage an intruder in combat can easily alert an otherwise off-guard master to draw his lightsaber and join the fray - or flee like a coward. What does a Sith do when he's living on an urbanized world? Build him some robotic hounds, of course. Unfortunately, these eight droids were mastercrafted one-offs that must have cost Palpatine a fortune to have built and programmed, but are now scrap metal and parts worth maybe 500 credits each. They were never designed with any eye towards being repaired if damaged; presumably if they were damaged while Palpatine was living here, it would either have meant he had to abandon the home, or replace them. Unknown Guard Droid This droid is of an extremely old design that stumps even the incredibly worldy experience of Mace Windu. Best guess from anyone is that it's Pre-Republic in origin, though right now it's scrap metal. Potentially valuable scrap if offered to a museum, but then that would entail questions about where it came from, etcetera. It might be best to just dump it all in the undercity or drop in a recycling bin. Colicoid Infiltrator-Series Droid This Colicoid Infiltrator-Series Droid was likely 'acquired' by Palpatine and repurposed to guard his home sometime during the Clone Wars. As a guardian, its potential is obvious, as the same abilities and tactics, and ruthless cunning, that make it capable of boarding a capital ship of significant size and sabotaging it and/or assassinating many, most, or even all of its crew, also make it a fearsome sentinel. Some people (notably crime lords) have been known to repurpose them into walking, armed thrones that protect them with a shield generator, for a pittance of the price that a more upscale walking throne would cost. Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Nonheroic 12 Init +8; Senses Perception +15, Darkvision Languages Basic, Binary ---- Defenses Ref 17 (Flat 15), Fort 14, Will 12 HP 40; SR 20, Threshold 14 Immune droid traits ---- Speed 6 Squares (walking), 3 Squares (climbing) Melee Vibroblade +13 (2d6+4) Ranged Blaster Rifle +11 (3d8) or Ranged Blaster Rifle +9 (4d8) with Rapid Shot Base Atk +9; Grp +13 Atk Options Autofire (Blaster Rifle), Rapid Shot ---- Abilities Str 18, Dex 15, Con --, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 12 Special Qualities Droid Traits, Penetrate Hull Feats Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery 1, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Stealth,) Skill Training (Stealth,) Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons, Rifles, Simple Weapons,) Skills Perception +15, Stealth +18 Systems Heuristic Processor, Walking Locomotion, 4 tool appendages, Darkvision, improved sensor package, locked access, vocabulator, shield generator (SR 20) Bronzium Shell (+5 armor; treat as quadranium plating) Possessions 2 vibroblades, 2 blaster rifles, climbing claws, holographic image disguiser, liquid cable dispenser, silence bubble generator. ---- Penetrate Hull -- Always rolls maximum damage when cutting into the hull of a vehicle or slicing through solid walls or doors. It should be noted that its internals have been highly machined to work with its form factor. The shield generator and holographic disguise device cannot be repurposed to work with another droid of Medium size without a significant financial investment, though the silence bubble generator and liquid cable dispensers can be easily removed from it. The droid can be reprogrammed, but even with a new processor altogether, it would be very hard to make it into anything but a ruthless assassin. Perhaps it could be repurposed as a ginsu chef with those vibroblades of its, however. It should go without saying that owning this droid is heinously, heinously illegal, and you won't be able to sell it to anyone who can and will buy it with a clean conscience as regards the use the droid will be put to in the future. GX-1 Series Battle Droid (Modified) Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Nonheroic 6/Soldier 3/Scout 1 Init +18; Senses '''Perception +9 '''Languages '''Basic, Binary ---- '''Defenses '''Ref 23 (Flat 20), Fort 19, Will 13 '''HP '''35; '''Threshold '''20 '''Immune '''droid traits ---- '''Speed '''6 Squares '''Melee '''Unarmed +10 (1d3+5) or '''Melee '''Electro-Staff +11 (2d6+7) or '''Melee '''Electro-Staff +6/+6 (2d6+7/2d6+7) '''Ranged '''Heavy Blaster Rifle +10 (3d10+2) or '''Ranged '''Heavy Blaster Rifle +8 (4d10+2) with Rapid Shot '''Base '''Atk +7; Grp +10 '''Atk Options '''Dual Weapon Mastery, Rapid Shot ---- '''Abilities '''Str 16, Dex 16, Con --, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 13 '''Special Qualities '''Droid Traits '''Talents '''Evasion, Harm’s Way, '''Feats '''Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium,) Weapon Specialization (Electrostaves), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Initiative,) Skill Training (Perception), Weapon Focus (Electrostaves,) Weapon Proficiency (Rifles, Simple Weapons, Advanced Melee Weapons) '''Skills '''Initiative +18, Perception +9 '''Systems '''Heuristic Processor, Walking Locomotion, four hand appendages, 1 tool appendage, internal storage (20 kg), secondary battery, vocabulator '''Possessions Heavy Blaster Rifle, Durasteel Battle Armor, Electrostaff ---- Repositioning Routines -- GX1-Series battle droids are programmed with sophisticated tactical routines that allow them to regroup and launch a new attack plan when flaws are exposed in their current tactics. Whenever one of the GX1-Series battle droid’s allies within 12 squares is reduced to 0 hit points, the battle droid can move up to half its speed as a reaction that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Small Appendages -- Two of the GX1-Series battle droid’s hands are smaller and capable of more fine manipulation than its main hands. It can pick up or retrieve a stowed item as a free action once per turn. This battle droid, though retaining all of his battle droid abilities and skills, has been modified by Palpatine into a household valet, equally as capable of shifting large objects or luggage or serving meals to bedrooms as to combat, and his outer shell has been painted black with red trim reminiscent of the upscale styles of an organic majordomo or hotel valet or butler circa seventy years ago. Duelist Elite Training Droid This Duelist Elite training droid was a Sith Weaponmaster droid owned by Palpatine. As with most of these droids, it was programmed to randomly attack its master and attempt to kill them, but it was programmed to never budge so much as a centimeter from its pedestal when anyone other than the Master was in the household. It can be easily reverted to its nonlethal training droid protocols, which would make it into a lightsaber sparring droid. Master Windu commented that Trang Robotics donated one to the Council when he sat on it, but he disfavored the droid because you don't have to hold back when sparring with a droid, and relegated its use only to teaching forms to and sparring with younglings when no other, older Jedi were present, a situation that grew more and more common during the Clone Wars. Nevertheless, in this new day and age, the new Jedi Order may find it more worthwhile than the old. (I don't think you guys are going to take this thing into combat or anything, but it's on Page 88 of the Scavenger's Guide to Droids.) BD-3000 Luxury Attendant Droids A popular form of protocol droid during the waning years of the Clone Wars, LeisureMech Enterprises created a real winner with the BD-3000. Serviceable and easily reprogrammable, they're easily enough programmed to cook or work as food service units in upscale restaurants, pilot private repulsor yachts or starships, tinker, tailor, handle administrative duties or serve as a nanny or, in some cases, bodyguard. It's equipped with a powerful translation unit, though not as powerful as that of a dedicated translator. Above all, however, the BD-3000 was designed to be elegant and complimentary, aesthetically joyous to behold, and they were very populated with Senators of the Old Republic and the wealthy who wished to be seen as extravagant. The BD-3000 is notable for having an extremely high new purchase price, and an extremely low used price, largely because almost no two units are exactly alike. The BD-3000 was heavily customizable, everything from its exterior shell (which, whilst running exclusively to 'attractive, sleek humanoid female,' could run the gamut within that range) to its personality to its voice and inflections were customizable. Accordingly, when their owners no longer had any use for them (such as the owner's tastes having changed, a newer model in the line having been released, the owner having been just imprisoned by the Empire, etcetera,) the droids were often junked, sold for parts, abandoned, or emancipated. Used BD-3000 droids are no less functional, however. Criminal elements prize them, buying or stealing obsoleted units for their own uses; some may be made into assassins, but many simply serve the same functions they always had, only for a new master. They have much less restrictive programming than most common protocol units as it was found that the heavy restrictions often induced fussy, prissy, or otherwise unwanted personalities from developing. (For instance, BD-3000 units have none of the huge catalog of restrictions that a 3P0 unit would have, such as its prohibition against impersonating a deity. While this has uses in the criminal element, it has also led some of these droids to become actresses.) Darth Vader damaged the two droids in the apartment quite badly, but not remotely irreparably. Both of them can be repaired in the garage of the apartment without any additional financial outlay. They are: BD-3000-UTa and BD-3000-YnA 'Uta' is a sleek unit with a lekku-like, Twi'lek resembling head unit. Her shell is seafoam blue-green, with a bright, highly-chromatic black torso piece resembling a cocktail dress with matching heeled shoe-like feet. Yina is a brightly glossy silver-skinned unit, with a human-like 'bob' hairpiece rendered in dazzling chromatic purple, and a matching 'dress' to Uta's, though her black 'shoes' ride all the way up to her hips. Both droids' memories have been wiped out, but they can be brought back online with their factory customizations as new droids. Both were installed with quiet, subdued personalities, helpful without being inquisitive. 'Uta' has a younger, perkier voice, while 'Yina' has a more sultry, mature voice. (If for some reason their stats are needed, they can be found on page 105 of The Force Unleashed.) Astromech Droids The garage of the apartment had two astromech droids in it: A LesTech S19 Astromech Droid, which very much looks as if an industrial artist for Industrial Automaton redesigned the R-series astromech line whilst under the influence of a cubism phase, and a V6-Series Pilot Droid, which looks very much as though it were an R4 unit with a new head, largely because it is. These droids are both sessile and dormant when found, locked in an awaiting-orders mode. They both dropped out of contact with the household computer at the same time about a decade ago, and investigating the Garage's computers reveals why: The two droids, the pilot and the astromech, had been at war for decades. The pilot droid believed the airspeeder's pilot seat should have been uninstalled so she could fit in and pilot the airspeeder when/if the master required her, the astromech droid felt that the airspeeder should have been maintained in a state befitting its specifications, which include a seat. Their war went on for decades, the pilot droid inputting a work order to have the seat uninstalled, the astromech having it reinstalled, interspersed only with work orders for repairs on themselves, as their battles occasionally became literal. Eventually, they both grew frustrated with this state of affairs. Though they couldn't self-terminate, they were given broad latitude to order maintenance on themselves and each other, and memory wipes are 'maintenance.' They rigged the system so they wouldn't be fed new instructions once they were memory wiped, and issued a memory wipe order on each other. Thus, these droids are currently stock, and can be assigned as you see fit. The cubism-inspired astromech droid is currently designated S19-1ED7, and the V6 is currently designated V6-K8. LEP-Series Service Droid Coachelle Automata's latest entry in the home-service market before the Clone Wars began, the LEP was initially produced and marketed as a nanny droid. This became a problem, however, when one of the LEP's defining features took a dramatically tragic turn when a child crawled into the locking storage compartment, became trapped, and died. Though the company issued a recall that fixed the latch, the bad press destroyed the unit's reputation as a nanny droid. However, when remarketed as a general-service droid with a caveat that the droid, though good around children, was not necessarily safe to use as a primary caregiver, the droid sold well. This one in particular, LEP-P4 ("Leppa") has been reprogrammed as an avid chef, and contains all the haute cuisine recipes that were all the rage around the time of the Clone Wars, as well as all the personality and the cleverness required to experiment or improvise. If only Palpatine's personality had been as good as his culinary taste. Leppa was malprogrammed as a poisoner, of course, capable of administering poison to guests at dinner, or to anyone, when the household was set in the right mode, but after wiping out the house's paranoia programming, she will be perfectly safe. (It couldn't hurt to dispose of the supply of Sith Poison labeled as a dietary supplement, however.) Sith Warbots These ancient Sith Warbots were veritable antiques, collectors' items, tokens of history. Now, though, they're just ancient junk, their parts obsolete and soaked with Sith Alchemy that makes them unsuitable for recycling. You should probably just dump their into a sun or a black hole or something, or take them back to the Academy to be put under lock and key. IG-110 Lightsaber Droids These effective lightsaber droids were engineered by Holowan Laboratories (specifically, Holowan Mechanicals) for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were designed to do one thing and one thing only: meet Jedi head-on in lightsaber combat in ways even IG Lancers with their lightsaber-repelling electrostaves could not. They were programmed with the distilled training of thousands of hours of holo-recordings of Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters (and Count Dooku) in combat, and their lightsabers were mass manufactured using the Sith techniques handed down by Dooku himself. In theory, they could be put to incredible use as lightsaber sparring partners and trainers, though their programming wasn't designed for that. What they were designed to do was to kill Jedi. Though effective in a gang, the IG-110 wasn't a real threat to Jedi Knights or Jedi Masters because, while the IG-110 may have been an effective Lightsaber combatant, it had no connection to the Force, and no way to prevent itself from being summarily smashed apart with the Force, as was adequately demonstrated by the group when they attacked this group of IG-110s. They were most dangerous to Jedi Padawans and to Jedi who had little, if any, training in using the Force offensively, or little combat experience. This group is quite battered, but since they were dispatched by being used as blunt instruments (or as the target of blunt-force trauma,) they're mostly in a repairable state. One of them, Pikey, is mostly intact and just needs some fixing up, while the other three are broken and can be repaired into two whole IG-110 units with a few spare parts left over. For given values of fortunately, however, the core reprogramming made to these droids to make them proficient with different techniques remains intact, since Palpatine used them as sparring partners and frequently demolished them himself. IG-110 Lightsaber Droid - Lightsaber Pike Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Soldier 1/Jedi 5 Init +11; Senses low-light vision, Perception +9 Languages Basic, Binary ---- Defenses Ref 21 (Flat 18, Lightsaber Defense 23), Fort 20, Will 18 HP 58; Threshold 20 Immune droid traits ---- Speed 6 Squares Melee Lightsaber Pike +11 (2d8+10) or Melee Lightsaber +9 (3d8+10) with Rapid Strike Fighting Space 1 square; Reach 2 squares (1 normal, +1 Pike) Base Atk +6; Grp +9 Atk Options Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions Lightsaber Defense, Acrobatic Strike Abilities Str 15, Dex 16, Con --, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Special Qualities droid traits ---- Talents Lightsaber Defense (2), Melee Smash, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium), Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers,) Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons), Weapon Finesse, Combat Reflexes Skills Initiative +11, Acrobatics +11, Perception +9 Systems Walking locomotion, magnetic feet, heuristic processor, 2 hand appendages, improved sensor package, locked access, secondary battery, vocabulator Possessions Quadranium armor, Lightsaber Pike (Red) IG-1150 Lightsaber Droid - Single Saber (Stock) Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Soldier 1/Jedi 5 Init +11; Senses low-light vision, Perception +9 Languages Basic, Binary ---- Defenses Ref 21 (Flat 18, Lightsaber Defense 23), Fort 20, Will 18 HP 58; Threshold 20 Immune droid traits ---- Speed 6 Squares Melee Lightsaber +11 (2d8+10) or Melee Lightsaber +9 (3d8+10) with Rapid Strike or Melee Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) with Acrobatic Strike or Melee Lightsaber +14 (3d8+10) with Acrobatic Strike and Rapid Strike Fighting Space 1 square; Reach 1 square Base Atk +6; Grp +9 Atk Options Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions Lightsaber Defense, Acrobatic Strike ---- Abilities Str 15, Dex 16, Con --, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Special Qualities droid traits Talents Lightsaber Defense (2), Melee Smash, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats''' Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium), Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers,) Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons), Weapon Finesse, Acrobatic Strike''' Skills Initiative +11, Acrobatics +11, Perception +9 Systems Walking locomotion, magnetic feet, heuristic processor, 2 hand appendages, improved sensor package, locked access, secondary battery, vocabulator Possessions Quadranium armor, Jedi Master Kitt Fisto’s lightsaber (green) IG-110 Lightsaber Droid (Double-Bladed Lightsaber) Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Soldier 1/Jedi 5 Init +11; Senses low-light vision, Perception +9 Languages Basic, Binary Defenses Ref 21 (Flat 18, Lightsaber Defense 24), Fort 20, Will 18 ---- HP 58; Threshold 20 Immune droid traits ---- Speed 6 Squares Melee Lightsaber +10 (2d8+8) or Melee Lightsaber +8 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike or Melee Lightsaber +8/+8 (2d8+8/2d8+8) or Melee Lightsaber +6/+6 (3d8+8/3d8+8) with Rapid Strike Fighting Space 1 square; Reach 1 square Base Atk +6; Grp +9 Atk Options Dual Weapon Mastery II, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions Lightsaber Defense ---- Abilities Str 15, Dex 16, Con --, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Special Qualities droid traits Talents Lightsaber Defense (3), Melee Smash Feats Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I and II, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers,) Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons) Skills Initiative +11, Acrobatics +8, Perception +9 Systems Walking locomotion, magnetic feet, heuristic processor, 2 hand appendages, improved sensor package, locked access, secondary battery, vocabulator Possessions Quadranium armor, Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Red) IG-110 Lightsaber Droid (Dual Lightsabers) Medium Droid (4th-Degree) Soldier 1/Jedi 5 Init +11; Senses low-light vision, Perception +9 Languages Basic, Binary ---- Defenses Ref 21 (Flat 18, Lightsaber Defense 23), Fort 20, Will 18 HP 58; Threshold 20 ---- Immune droid traits Speed 6 Squares Melee Lightsaber +10 (2d8+8) or Melee Lightsaber +8 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike or Melee Lightsaber +8/+8 (2d8+8/2d8+8) or Melee Lightsaber +6/+6 (3d8+8/3d8+8) with Rapid Strike Fighting Space 1 square; Reach 1 square Base Atk +6; Grp +9 Atk Options Dual Weapon Mastery II, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions Lightsaber Defense ---- Abilities Str 15, Dex 16, Con --, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Special Qualities droid traits Talents Lightsaber Defense (2), Melee Smash, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I and II, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers,) Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons) Skills Initiative +11, Acrobatics +8, Perception +9 Systems Walking locomotion, magnetic feet, heuristic processor, 2 hand appendages, improved sensor package, locked access, secondary battery, vocabulator Possessions Quadranium armor, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin’s lightsaber (green), Jedi Master Agen Kolar’s lightsaber (Blue) Other Recovered Objects and Artifacts Geological Compressor A device used by xenogeologists the galaxy over, the Geological Compressor is properly used to replicate geological forces in a laboratory setting, so that scientists can study the effects of intense pressure on various formations of mineral and other materials. However, it is also used by Sith (and occasionally Jedi) to create Synthetic lightsaber crystals, rather than trust the efficacy of their weapon to the wilds of space. It takes one day to attempt to manufacture a lightsaber crystal, and requires either a DC 20 Use the Force check or a DC 20 Knowledge (Physical Sciences) check to correctly guide the creation of the crystal. The materials required to do so can be gathered on any carbon-rich world, and can be either harvested from the wilderness or scavenged in urban environments with a DC 20 Survival check, or simply purchased for 50 credits (per crystal attempt.) Though most Sith bear red crystals, altering the color the of crystal - and hence, the lightsaber blade - is simply a matter of knowing how to alter the mixtures and procedures involved; though while other lightsaber-worthy crystals can be produced, they are ultimately synthetic in nature and cannot produce any effect other than the three known types of synthetic crystal. A DC 20 check to use the device will yield a standard crystal, while a check which ranges from 15-19 produces a flawed crystal, when rolling another die: 1-14 unusable, 15-19 Unstable, 20 Compressed. A Compressed crystal can be intentionally produced with a DC30 check. (An Unstable crystal, should one be desired intentionally, can be produced with a DC 20 check with the stated intent to create an Unstable crystal. Upping the DC to 30 will allow one to create an Unstable crystal with none of the benefits of either a standard or unstable crystal, but which appears when activated to be a standard crystal, yet still deactivates on a natural attack roll of 1. Typically, this is done if you want to give someone a sabotaged lightsaber.) This Compressor came with a tome detailing the appropriate procedures to make synthetic crystals, and how to alter the mixtures and procedures to produce lightsaber crystals of other colors. Lightsabers Boy, did you guys really hit the mother-lode on this one! Lightsabers, lightsabers everywhere! Standard Lightsabers Duelist Elite's Lightsaber This lightsaber is a simple shaft of smooth metal with a beveled emitter end and unadorned with buttons. It magnetically attached to an indentation in the droid's thigh and activated when an electromagnetic charge ran through it. It would take some Mechanics work to make this usable by a human, though Durindfire could very easily adapt the Duelist's lightsaber activation protocols to activate it with his magnetic systems. The crystal is artificial and red. Darth Plagueis's Lightsaber This lightsaber is constructed of a fairly ordinary design that could pass for a Jedi's lightsaber upon visual inspection - silvery metal with black interior trim, it's large, made for a being with large hands with long fingers. Its details are found on the plaque that it came with - Plagueis the Wise was Palpatine's mentor, a tall, effective lightsaber combatant whom Palpatine feared to face blade-to-blade, partly because of the crystal in his lightsaber; so Palpatine, breaking with Sith tradition that states that the one and only honorable combat a Sith should initiate should be when he slays his master to take his place, simply murdered his master in his sleep, not with his lightsaber, but by electrocuting him with the Force. The blade is an intensely bright cherry-red beam that has no discernable core and aura; rather, the entire blade is core, thanks to its bright red Jenraux crystal. In lieu of the standard +1 to attack rolls, when attuned, this crystal absorbs kinetic energy, adding a +2 bonus to Use the Force checks made to block attacks. Darth Sideous's Electrum Lightsaber The ultimately elegant weapon, this lightsaber's external shell was compromised entirely of different alloys of gold, silver and Chromium, yielding various color tones between pale, nearly-matte gray to brilliantly shiny gold or brass, to somewhere in the middle. It is truely a work of exquisite art, where neither function nor form were permitted to be compromised. It has an innovative extending design that allows for it to be easily concealed up a sleeve, or mostly in the palm of one's hand; though the size of a shoto, it projects a full-sized blade. With the press of a second switch near the pommel, it extends in length, allowing for a proper two-handed dueling grip. It uses a standard synthetic crystal, properly Sith-red. Jedi Master Kit Fisto's Lightsaber Mostly glossy silvery metal with some black trim, this lightsaber has a number of buttons to adjust it in minor ways, from modulating the frequency of the hum its blade let out to the intensity of the light it shed. It is waterproofed to a depth far exceeding that at which even its aquatic owner could have dived; not water-tight, but constructed with components that cannot short out or be damaged by water and a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse that would let it ignite in any environmental conditions. Master Windu relates that Kit was the one who had reservations about attacking Sideous on their own, and suggested they should wait until Masters Yoda, Kenobi, or both, were with them. He wishes that he'd listened to his friend's reservations. He also notes that Fisto had an especially close relationship with another Jedi, Aayla Secura, and that had they survived the Clone Wars, they probably would have 'pulled a Bindo.' The blade is an intensely bright lime-green with a white core, projected by a Mephite crystal of exceptional clarity and brilliance. Jedi Master Saesee Tiin's Lightsaber This lightsaber is of an archetypical, ordinary design for the lightsaber of a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. Simple and clean lines, shining outer metal trim with black interior metal, it has a magnetic loop to couple it to a belt, a simple on-switch that's rigged to a pressure sensor; the weapon must be either gripped or squeezed with the Force to turn it on, but once on will remain ignited until the process is reversed; depressing the button, releasing pressure around the weapon, then releasing the button, making it quite suitable for throwing. The crystal is an especially-rich green, an emerald Mephite crystal that produces an emerald blade. Jedi Master Agen Kolar's Dual-Phase Lightsaber This lightsaber is somewhat long for a standard lightsaber, built for a large zabrak male with large hands. It is in fact a variant form of a Dual-Phase lightsaber, of the sort with two crystals installed. The first is a normal blue Ilium crystal, and the second is a red Artificial crystal Kolar liberated from an IG-110's lightsaber to test the weapon's dual-phase function. Master Windu relates a story that the first time he saw Agen ignite that red blade, he thought his friend had turned to the Dark Side when he wasn't looking - an awkward moment to the say the least, then Kolar broke into a huge grin. Count Dooku's Dueling Lightsaber The plaque declares this weapon to be the lightsaber of Palpatine's second-to-last apprentice, Darth Tyrannus, whom Palpatine no longer needed after Anakin Skywalker had proven his willingness to tap into his anger and fear to defeat Dooku. Dooku, whose mastery of both the Force and the lightsaber were incredible, were still no match to Anakin, who not only removed Dooku's hands in one stroke, readily executed Tyrannus after a single moment's hesitation. Palpatine had the lightsaber recovered from the debris of the vessel it fell to Coruscant in, and saved it here. The weapon itself is an elegant fencer's blade, polished to a mirror shine, mostly chromium and heavy, sturdy black grip, but with a few golden highlights. The Dueling lightsaber features a standard Synthetic crystal, Sith-red. Darth Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber This broken lightsaber was recovered from the Jedi Temple's vaults after the fall of Coruscant, and Palpatine placed it here with the other reminders of his past he no longer wanted, so says the plaque. It belonged to an Iridonian Sith Assassin whom Palpatine had led to believe was his apprentice, but was in fact little more than a living lightsaber, a vengeful man who took the only joy he found in life from murdering and abusing Jedi despite the fact that ironically, no Jedi had ever done anything more to earn Maul's wrath than defend themselves from his attacks before the time one cut him in half. The weapon is broken, though it could be reassembled if someone were of sufficient inclination to do so. It's identical to the one born by the IG-110 Lightsaber Droid that was equipped with a dual-bladed lightsaber, however. It has two lightsaber crystals, one in each end that are ignited seperately, both standard Synthetic red crystals. IG-110's Double-Bladed Lightsaber A replica of Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. IG-110's Lightsaber Pike (Claimed by Athria) Identical in design to the lightsabers he would later equip his Emperor's Guard Guard with, this Lightsaber Pike is very akin to a primitive polearm in many respects. The haft itself is very along, allowing the wielder to stab or slice at great distance, or to simply wield the weapon's blunt end as a quarterstaff. The haft is long and made of simply, shiny silvery metal with black insets near the emitter, and in two places near the middle of the weapon's overall length. The crystal is a standard Synthetic red. Unfinished Jedi Lightsabers Two Lightsabers taken from Jedi during the Galactic Cold War some three thousand years ago, the plaque indicates that these were taken from a pair of Jedi Padawans slain by a Sith apprentice. They became something of a token in the struggle for dominance; the Padawans' masters sought out the Sith apprentice and, failing to capture him, killed him and reclaimed the lightsabers. The Sith apprentice's master sought out the Jedi and slew them, reclaiming the lightsabers, and so forth and so on, finally winding up in the Jedi's care at the end of the Cold War, until they were reclaimed by a Sith apprentice named Darth Visis some thousand years ago, who infiltrated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, stole the lightsaber hilts, and exfiltrated without being detected, on his master's orders; since then they were handed down from Sith Master to Apprentice, usually by hiding them somewhere in the galaxy and letting the apprentice find them. Palpatine's plaque indicates he found the tradition tiresome and cliched, and opted to preemptively steal them from his own master before the search and hid them himself, and never bothered to send any of his apprentices to claim them, as he had more important things to send them to do. Both hilts are works of art; one, silver and blue with green highlights, is a device of technological beauty, revealing in its ornate yet advanced design, far more intricate than most made today. The other, however, is even more intricate, a green shaft with gold, bronze and blue highlights, elegantly carved into scroll-work and filigree, with an ergonomic handle that will neatly fit the hands of most humanoid women. Both hilts lack focusing lenses and lightsaber crystals, requiring 500 credits for a good lens and a crystal to be completed. Sith Talisman This ornament of wrought iron and stone is affixed to a leather thong, and could be affixed to a person in a number of ways; worn on the back or inside the palm, on the forearm, as a necklace, etcetera. The plaque identifies it as very old - Palpatine had it tested and it rated as at least 5,000 years old. Master Windu notes that would place its construction at or before the Great Hyperspace War, when Jedi and Sith first crossed lightsabers. He recalls reading a tale - ironically passed to the Jedi Order from captured Sith records - that after the Jedi first claimed these in battle from the Sith, the Jedi found them to be just as efficacious as the Sith and without any ill effects, though they were unable to replicate them. When the Sith realized their own weapons were being used against them, they purposefully infused them with extra malevolence, so as to prevent the Jedi from using them. The Order's Shadows then proceeded to hunt the things down and destroy as many of them as they could find. The Talisman affect a single Force power that the wearer uses to cause damage, directly or indirectly. However, using one - at least, one made after the Sith started making them extra-tainted - increases the user's Dark Side Score by 1 the first time they use it, which cannot be bought away or reduced by any means until the talisman is destroyed. Which power this Talisman affects, and whether or not it is tainted, are unknown. Master Windu notes that he wouldn't touch it. Tarentatek skeleton and carapace Force knows what you're going to do with this fearsome beast's remains. You could mount it as a testament to Darth Vader's strength and prowess, in attacking solo something that Jedi Masters were hesitant to approach as a group, you could dispose of it, or whatever. XJ-2 Luxury Airspeeder Painted in stately, Senatorial violet and with Nabooian chromium trim, this XJ-2 airspeeder is a two-seated vehicle which has been modified into a hard-top cabriolet. Although antique, this is a surprisingly sporty model of airspeeder for an old man such as Palpatine to have owned, though admittedly the hard-top does change its outline significantly. As it was maintained well up until a decade ago and kept in a climate-controlled garage, this XJ-2 is only a good service away from being in perfect working order. Category:Knights of the New Republic